1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, and in particular, to a gaming machine in which a player can select a payout description of insurance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in gaming machines, players can play games while intentionally enabling or disabling the payout of insurance. In a case where the payout of insurance is enabled, even if the players have consumed a number of gaming mediums after play of the games over a long period of time, for example, the payout of the insurance is performed for the player if the players perform games until a predetermined setting has been reached. An example of such gaming machines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,048.
The present invention provides a gaming machine with entertainability beyond the above-described related art.